


Kisses

by giolato



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Sleepovers, don't tell Ishimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giolato/pseuds/giolato
Summary: Chihiro and Mondo share their first 3 kisses during a sleepover.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another one aaaahh

Mondo's eyes opened slowly. He realized he was on the ground, against the wall, a small weight on the left side of his body. He turned his head to see a messy, ruffled, honey brown head of hair. Lively hazel eyes closed, yet he could still see them in his mind. A white T-Shirt and black shorts short enough to be panties, his uniform from earlier. Mondo remembered he'd invited Chihiro to hang out the night before. Ishimaru was there too, but left when he felt like he was ruining the mood. Mondo and Chihiro had gotten a little closer, metaphorically and literally.

It was supposed to be a simple sleep over, but Ishimaru accidentally spilled an entire can of Sprite on Mondo's laptop, which ended up in Chihiro having to fix it. While fixing the laptop, Chihiro felt the need to explain a few things, since he loved computers and couldn't stop talking about them when he started. He said about 12 different things about computers in about 30 seconds. Mondo, having absolutely no idea what the crossdresser was talking about, leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger boy's. Chihiro was stiff, not really knowing what to do, but enjoying it. Mondo tried parting Chihiro's lips with his tongue, but the brunette pulled back, giggling.

"Hey, this isn't funny, kid. I try to kiss you and you just stay there?" Mondo asked. Chihiro shrugged and giggled some more. They stood looking at each other for two minutes, according to Ishimaru, who'd left after feeling the wrath of the awkward silence.

Chihiro cupped Mondo's cheeks after hearing the door fall closed into place. He got up on his knees and crashed his lips to Mondo's fast. Mondo didn't expect the boy to kiss so well. After pulling away, Mondo felt the urge to ask a question.

"How are you so good at this? I thought you were a beginner?" he asked. Chihiro flashed a flirty smirk, his hazel eyes sparkling from the laptop's glow.

"I never said I was a beginner, I just didn't know what to do at the moment," Chihiro said, cheeks reddening, "Can we do it again..?"

Mondo resisted the urge. "Later. Ishimaru's probably feeling mad awkward out there."

"M'kaaay.." Chihiro said biting his lip and returning to the sticky laptop.

The door creaked open to show a single red eye. "Y-You done?"

Ishimaru saw the boys acting like nothing happened and decided it was appropriate to come inside.

Later that day, Chihiro poked a sleeping Mondo's cheek with his index finger. "I never got that third kiss, Oowada-Kun!" He lied down next to Mondo, really close, and poked his cheek again.

Mondo's eyes widened for half a second, startled.

"Nyan, I never got that kiss, wa!"

"What's with all that Shota talk?" Mondo asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, I'm just tired." Chihiro said, sitting on Mondo's lap, facing him.

"If you're that tired, just go to sleep." The masculine teen suggested.

"No! I want.. That kiss, Mondo..." Chihiro yawned cutely.

Mondo kissed Chihiro passionately, holding him tightly, earning squeaks from the younger boy. Chihiro held on to Mondo's shoulders as Mondo's hand tangled up in his hair, the other hand on the small of his back.

Chihiro opened his mouth and pushed closer to Mondo, brushing his tongue against the older boy's for the last time, and pulled away to exhale with a light yawn.

"Why that quick?" Mondo asked.

"Can I go to sleep with you?" Chihiro asked, answering Mondo's question. Mondo noticed Chihiro's usually hazel eyes transition to a grey color.

"Yeah.. Your eyes change color with your mood?" Chihiro nodded and yawned into Mondo's neck.

"That's cute." Mondo said. Chihiro's breathing evened out, signaling he was asleep. Mondo fell asleep soon after.

Ishimaru snored loudly, causing Mondo to snicker. Looking down at Chihiro, who's face was no longer in his neck, he sighed, for the younger boy had moved since the night before.

He couldn't tell Ishimaru about that part, he'd think wrong about "I slept with Chihiro,", and Mondo would never hear the end of it. He kissed Chihiro's forehead and carried him to his own bed, placed a blanket over him, and slept on the floor instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is super important, shota is bad and wrong and gross and was made by people who wanted to normalize pedophilia by creating characters who look like children and slapping any legal age on them so they won't feel bad. Unless they're not legal aged. In which case, that would make everything even worse. Either way it's trash and shit and I wish it was dead, you know? And loli, too.


End file.
